


Touko of the Dawn

by rinappe



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Akatsuki no Yona AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Sided Love, in other parts, in some parts, in the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinappe/pseuds/rinappe
Summary: After being kicked out of her castle by the one she loved, Zaizen Touko must find the four legendary dragons alongside her bodyguard, Kira Hiroto, to survive.-•-An Akatsuki no Yona AU, rarepairs/crackships involved, many background appearances included.A mix of Inazuma OG and Ares/Orion
Relationships: Afuro Terumi/Zaizen Touko, Kira Hiroto/Zaizen Touko
Kudos: 3





	Touko of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that I’ve been working on and it’s been sitting for months so I thought I’d share! Please enjoy ^^

The songs of the birds welcomed the new morning, as the bright sun brought light to Hiryuu Castle. The cool breeze blew, making curtain drapes flutter with a subtle rustling. Within one of the rooms of the large castle, light knocks could be heard from the outside.

“Your Highness? I’ve come with your breakfast,” the maid said on the other side of the door. There was no response, so she invited herself in.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” she spoke towards the bed’s direction, carrying a tray of food and setting it on the side. “Today’s breakfast is fresh chicken congee.”

No response once again. The lumpy figure behind the bedside drapes didn’t even budge in response, earning a sigh from the maid. With a deep breath, she threw the drapes open.

“Wake up!” the maid yelled, expecting a surprised princess, or at least, a groggy one. Instead, the sight of stuffed pillows under a blanket met her eyes. Twitching in frustration, the maid just couldn’t help but yell.

“Princess, please stop running off!!”

* * *

“Oi, Princess, you’ve been found out.”

Zaizen Touko flipped her head around, a bow in her hand in front of a target. “How’d you know, Hiroto?”

Her companion, and also personal bodyguard, Kira Hiroto snickered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Haruna’s shriek can be heard all the way from Fuuga,” he smirked. “All because of a certain rebellious princess.”

“You would’ve thought she’d given up by now,” she sighed, memories of the endless lectures from her childhood returning. It was already such a normal occurrence in the castle, no one but Haruna really cared anymore. Being the advisor’s younger sister, Otonashi Haruna worked at the castle as Touko’s personal maid but Touko saw her as her close friend. Still, it didn’t stop the princess from running off as she liked.

She’d disappear at the most random times. From disappearing in the morning, to escaping suitor proposals, she’d vanish without a word to drag Hiroto to their own secluded corner of the castle for their own agenda — training to use weapons. She wouldn’t have to be so secretive about it if her father had just allowed her to train with the soldiers. But who wants to see their precious daughter swinging swords or getting bruises on her body?

“Well, time to pack up, Your Highness,” Hiroto said, kicking various weaponry into a bush and disguising the target she’d been shooting at. Just as he finished, he felt a tug at his sleeve, and he turned to meet with expectant blue eyes.

“How’d I do today?” she asked with a grin, hoping for some praise. “Great, right?”

Her eyes shone with hope, almost glimmering as bright as the castle’s treasury. Hiroto stared into those ocean-blue eyes, swimming past her innocence to find her attention-hungry self. He smirked before tearing away.

“I’ll give you a 1 for effort,” he replied, not even looking at her direction as he crawled out of the hole that connected the castle gardens to their training spot.

“Ehhh?? But I managed to scrape the side of the target!” she protested, following after him.

  
“Yeah like, 2 metres away,” he smirked, amused that she was proud of such pathetic technique along with the pouty face she sported. Nothing better than refusing what she wanted after she’d dragged him along.

“You’re no fun,” she pouted, and crossed her arms. “Terumi would’ve been more generous with his words.”

Afuro Terumi. The rumored angel of the castle. He was the son of the generation’s most powerful priest’s apprentice, though priests had disappeared during the beginning of Sousuke’s reign. Regal, distinguished, the ideal image of a king. He had the gentlest smile and the kindest voice, in Touko’s opinion anyway.

Hearing his name for what felt like the billionth time in his life, he could only roll his eyes. “Terumi this, Terumi that, oh, Lord Terumi, I, the princess of Kouka, Touko have feelings for thy,” he mocked, earning a whack in the back.

“Sh-Shut it,” she stuttered, hiding her flustered face into his back.

Her flustered face amused the bodyguard, so he decided to tease her more as more payback.

“Isn’t it enough that you have the best possible bodyguard around?” he smirked as he cupped her face. “Beastly strength, charmingly handsome, almost like a Go—“

“Get rid of that stupid lightning bolt down your eye, then maybe we can start discussing if you have some charm in you,” she rolled her eyes as she shushed him by pressing a finger against his lips.

“Maybe try charming yourself up first, Terumi would love to see the princess in sweaty training clothes,” he mumbled against her finger.

“Wait, he’s coming here? Today?” she asked with heightened alarm, to which Hiroto nodded in reply. “Stupid- You should’ve told me sooner!”

As he watched disappear into the castle’s maze of hallways, he sighed as he brought his own finger to touch the place her finger had ghosted before.

“Only for him, huh?”  
  


* * *

The princess looked more like an assassin rather than a royal, leaping over fences in silence and sneaking past maids and guards alike as she made her way to her room. While she hardly cared for her image as a princess, she still didn’t want people to find her training spot.

She had arrived at last and threw the door open, only to be met with hard, dark eyes that immediately stopped her in her tracks. She had to swallow the invisible stone in her throat before greeting her ‘guest’.

“Father,” she curtsied, nervous blue eyes trying to keep contact with empowering black ones, just like she had grown up doing. Zaizen Sousuke was first, and foremost, the king of the country after all.

“Otonashi mentioned you weren’t around for breakfast?” His voice boomed, sending shivers down the redhead’s spine. She gave no reply, for as a princess, she should not make excuses for her actions. She would stand tall and proud.

“Yes, I… was absent,” she replied hesitantly.

“Those clothes?”

“I didn’t want to ruin the more elegant ones.”

He strode past her, walking towards the window and looked out. Her body stiffened, awaiting the king’s next words. “Does it not occur to you that there is something more important than running out first thing in the morning?”

Touko raised an eyebrow in confusion when it finally dawned on her. She giggled upon finally realizing what he wanted when she noticed his fidgety hands. She ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. “Good morning, Papa!”

A grin grew on Sousuke’s face and he hugged her back, dropping his kingly act and became Touko’s father. This morning hug was a thing Touko had insisted on, upon her mom’s death. A reminder that they still had family, a reminder that they were not alone.

“Enjoy my sweaty hug?” she giggled and he simply laughed in reply.

Zaizen Sousuke was the esteemed king of Kouka, a young king who inherited it when he was only 19. Peace was established thanks to him, and he’d made laws that kept it that way. These included the abolishment of mandatory military enlistment, the forbidding of weaponry in training, and only having peaceful negotiations with other countries. He believed this was the best way to keep peace, and Touko could see the efforts her father put in to do so. She highly respected him for that.

“Now out, Papa! I need to change!” she cried out as she shoved him out the door.

“My, what’s the matter? Why the rush?” he queried, tall stature resisting her feeble attempts. A light shade of pink tinted her cheeks, giving her a rush of adrenaline that helped her shove him out and slam the door shut, leaving her father puzzled.

Sousuke could only look at the now shut door in confusion, wondering what was possibly running through his daughter’s mind. His mind cleared up as he heard steps coming up behind him, bringing a smile to his face.

“Ah, Hiroto, good morning,” he greeted the young bodyguard, who bowed in reply. “No need for that, my boy, when it’s only the two of us.”

“You’ll never know when you’ll sack me, Your Majesty,” Hiroto jested. “The princess is back in her room?”

“Yes, she is. Thank you for looking out for her this morning,” he replied with a gentle smile, which quickly turned into a puzzled look. “By the way, why was Touko-”

“Butterfly chasing,” Hiroto lied. Couldn’t expose the fact that he was making his daughter break the law after all.

“Oh, is that so? Thank goodness, I was worried that she had tried to sneak into soldier training like she used to,” Sousuke sighed in relief.

“That wouldn’t be possible, Papa! My stupid hair would get me kicked out anyway!” Touko yelled from the other side of the door as the ruffling of clothes muffled some of her words. “Stupid bright red hair, you could see it from miles away.”

“Your hair isn’t stupid, Touko. It’s a beautiful colour, right, Hiroto?”

The bodyguard smirked before giving his reply. “Who could possibly insult the princess’ gorgeous hair? Rather, if anything, it’s her brain that’s stupid.”

The door was thrown open and Touko immediately jumped her bodyguard, attempting to smack him in the head. “You’re a stupid servant! I ought to have Papa sack you and give me a cuter one!”

Of course he dodged the measly attack, and the following ones, taunting her to even try touching him. Her father looked at the two with a chuckle. “Now, now, Touko. You two have been childhood friends for 17 years now. There’s no one better than Hiroto to be your bodyguard. Not only is he the general of the Wind Tribe, but also Kouka’s prideful God Stri-.”

“More like a God Strike-out,” she groaned while rolling her eyes. Panting in exhaustion, she could only look at her father in disappointment. “Terumi would be a real god, you know that.”

“Hah? You dare compare me to that imposter?! All he’s got going for him is that aura you always go on and on about!” Hiroto snapped. “I’d better warn him to turn around before he spots the princess in the hallway and turns him brain-dead.”

“You stupid— Why didn’t you say he was already here earlier?!” she cried out, running down the hallway to meet him. Hiroto stuck his tongue out playfully after her, satisfied with her reaction.

Sousuke just watched his daughter’s back disappear around the corner in confusion. “What’s all this fuss about Terumi? She should’ve known he was coming for her birthday next week.”

Hiroto could only sigh in disappointment as did the nearby attendants.

“You’ll find out eventually, Your Majesty,” Hiroto rolled his eyes. “You’ll find out.”

* * *

Terumi’s here, Terumi’s here!

These thoughts ran through her mind as fast as her, as she skidded through the hallways to the main gate. She couldn’t wait to see his ruby eyes, and his flowing golden hair. To hear his comforting voice say her name, to feel the warmth of his gentle aura. She couldn’t wait.

She ran and ran but her long dress caused her to trip up. Expecting to hit the floor headfirst, she braced herself, only to be caught by warm arms. When she opened her eyes, the striking red eyes she was hoping for met her blue ones.

“Oh, are you okay?” Afuro Terumi’s sweet voice cooed, giving her strength to stand back up as he supported Touko back to her feet. “It’s not good rushing around like that, Touko.”

His words of concern caused her face to tint pink, as she was glad to hear them. “You should’ve announced yourself.”

He chuckled, patting her head. “I wanted to surprise you after all.”

His tall stature loomed over her petite one, long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. He donned simple golden robes that enhanced the godly aura around him. All the best parts of him had stayed the same, except for his views on her.

“Enough with the head pats, I’m not a kid anymore,” Touko pouted but her actions contradicted with her words. She didn’t want to lose his touch, even if it meant she looked childish.

“Oh? But when we were ten, you told me—“

“I’m going to be eighteen! Just because you’re a few months older doesn’t make me a kid,” she huffed, to which Terumi responded with a chuckle.

“Where’s Hiroto? Isn’t he your guard?” he queried, lifting his hand away.

“That mophead was probably fired,” she brushed off his question, only to get smacked at the back of her head. “Ouch!”

“Sorry, Princess, my hand had an itch and your head seemed perfect to settle it,” Hiroto said with an irritated grin, getting himself back into a dodging routine as Touko made speedy attempts to hit him.

“Hiroto!” Terumi’s eyes lit up upon seeing the God Striker. “How’ve you been?”

“Perfectly fine, Lord Teru,” he replied, hands gripping his master’s arms to stop her punches. “I apologize on behalf of Her Highness for embarrassing herself like this, you’d best stay away before-”

“Shut. Up. Stupid. Beast,” she growled while whacking his arm with every word. Not that they had any effect on him, he was far too strong to feel them.

“It’s nice to see you two get closer, I missed playing with you guys back when I still stayed in the castle,” Terumi said with sad eyes.

The three of them were really close when they were young, Hiroto always following the previous Wind General to the Five Tribe meetings, Terumi always around when the priest allowed him to come over. The three, being really close in age, naturally hung out with one another while the adults did the important things. Fun times, they were, but they had grown into adults themselves.

“But you’ll be here for the rest of the week right?” Touko asked with sparkling eyes.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world,” Terumi smiled, and while the flushed princess stuttered in reply, her guard gagged at the cheesy line.

That was their peace, before it broke.


End file.
